Andy Biersack's Second Lesson
by Phoenix Fire and Sanely Insane
Summary: After they got back from tour, Andy decided that his weight was what keeps getting him hurt with his stunts. So, he decided to starve himself, causing him to black out on stage. Ashley isn't very happy about that and thinks Andy need a reminder! WARNING: Contains heavy, non-con spanking of an adult and cussing. (Sequel to "Andy Biersack Learns A Lesson") BVB


**Phoenix:** Hey guys! I got a request from CiCilia to make a sequel to "Andy Biersack Learns A Lesson" where Mr. Purdy has to give him a 'reminder' about doing stupid shit that hurts him.

**Andy:** But, but! C'mon, do you seriously hate me that much to do this to me _again_?!

**Phoenix:** Andy, this was a request. I just fill them, not make them. You guys already know what I do and do not own, so yeah. Enjoy!

**/+Story Start+\**

Andy sighed as he looked at the food in front of him. He was eating as little as possible because he thought his weight was affecting his stunts, which is why he kept getting hurt. It had been two months since the last time he hurt himself, and since the end of that tour, which ended two weeks after he got hurt, he'd been starving himself. "Aren't you hungry, Andy?" Juliet asked, looking at her boyfriend with concerned eyes. "Oh! No, I'm not really hungry. I had a big breakfast." he lied. "Okay, if you're sure. You need your strength up for that show today." She said. Andy smiled gently at her, leaning over the tale and giving her a kiss. "Thank you for making it for me Juliet, but I'll have to eat it later. I've got to get ready." he said. Juliet smiled sadly, nodding. "Alright. I expect your plate to be empty when I get home, though!" she said with a playful warning tone. Andy grinned, going up to their room to get ready.

Once Andy was ready, he left, quickly driving to the venue they were playing at today. He pulled into the back, rushing inside. "Andy! Where the hell have you been man? Soundcheck started fifteen minutes ago!" Jake said. "Sorry, Juliet made lunch and she wanted me to stay in the kitchen with her while she did." he said. "Whatever, just get warmed up." the lead guitarist replied, finishing up with tuning his guitar. Andy warmed up his voice before getting some water to have on stage with him. "Two minutes guys!" the stage manager said. Andy nodded, suddenly feeling a bit lightheaded. _'Calm down Andy, it's just nerves.'_ he thought, the feeling going away after a moment. Andy ran out on stage when he was told they were on. "Are you motherfuckers ready for Black Veil Brides?" he said into the mic, getting a lot of screams and cheers. "Then let's get this fucking party started!" he yelled as the other members finished getting in place.

"This song is called Unbroken!" he said, smirking as the guys started playing. Andy ran across the stage behind Ashley. "Now you're adrift in the sea of lies. A foolish villain in an endless chapter! The demon's running behind your eyes, a simple shadow we can fight together!" he said before walking over to Jinxx. "I'll never walk away. Tear! Down! The walls that will surround! Cry! Out! Above the burning sound! Show! Me! How bleeding hearts still pound! If we stand together-" "WE WILL BE UNBROKEN!" the crowd shouted when Andy help the mic to them. They finished the song, quickly starting on Rebel Love Song. After that, they played Coffin, A Devil For Me, and The Gunsling. Right now, they were playing Smoke And Mirrors. Andy had started feeling really dizzy when they started the song, but passed it off as being from his stunts. "I hear it in her voice, she's stalling, 'You were just another man'! Your claims of love are falling! Now it's clear you ca-" Andy suddenly collapsed, causing fans to scream.

The rest of the band stopped playing, all putting their instruments down. Ashley was the first one by Andy's side, checking his pulse. "Someone call a medic! An ambulance! Something!" he yelled. Jake and Jinxx ran backstage to find the on-hand medic while Christian joined Ashley at Andy's side. The medic ran out on stage a moment later, checking Andy's vitals. "He's fine, just unconscious. Get him backstage and on the couch!" the medic said. Christian and Ashley carefully got Andy up, carrying him backstage. Once they had done that, Ashley ran back out. "Guys, Andy's gonna be just fine, please calm down! He got overexcited and it caused him to pass out. Once he's fully checked over, one of us will come and let you guys know, okay?" he said. The fans started calming down, though he could tell they were still freaking out. The bassist went back to Andy, sighing. A few minutes later, the medic spoke.

"He's passed out from lack of food. When he wakes up, make sure he gets food in him as soon as possible, preferably something with sugar in it." he said, getting up. "Thank you." Jinxx said shakily. Jake rubbed Jinxx's neck a bit with one hand to calm him down, doing the same to himself. The medic left, leaving the band alone. Jinxx, Jake, and Christian could tell Ashley was pissed, even though he only looked worried on the outside. They looked at each other, knowing what was gonna happen to Andy before he would get food. "Hey, Jake, Jinxx, go out and let the fans know that's Andy's fine, please. And, CC, if you would, do a drum solo after that to cheer the fans up?" Ashley asked. The three just nodded, quickly going to do what they were asked. Andy woke up a moment later, holding his head and groaning a bit. "What happened?" he slurred. "You passed out from lack of food." Ashley said, clearly pissed.

Andy looked up at him, gulping. "Care to explain?" he asked. "I've been, um, dieting." "Bullshit! There's a difference between dieting and starving yourself, Andy!" Ashley growled. Andy looked down. "Looks like you didn't learn your lesson last time about doing stupid shit that can get you hurt." he said. Andy's head shot up, looking at Ashley with terrified eyes. "No! Please don't spank me again, Ashley!" he pleaded. "Oh don't worry, I'm not spanking you here, even though I should." Andy whimpered, sinking into the couch. Ashley stoop up, pulling Andy up with him. "W-What're you doing?!" Andy asked, panicking. Ashley put one foot on the couch, bending Andy over his knee and giving him ten extremely hard swats, causing Andy to give a shrill cry of pain. Ashley stood him back up, his eyes narrowed. "You said you weren't going to spank me here!" Andy said his voice at a high pitch and laced with pain.

"But I never said I wouldn't give you a preview. Now come on, we're leaving. _Now_." Andy whimpered, letting Ashley drag him out back. Andy got in his car, starting it as Ashley got in the passenger's seat. "My place." the bassist said. Andy said nothing as he did as he was told. Once they got to Ashley's house, said man got out of the car, while the driver of the car stayed there. "Andy, out." Andy shook his head. Ashley undid the man's seatbelt, dragging him out of the car by his ear. "Ow! Ashley let go! Please don't do this!" he begged. Ashley ignored him as he dragged the singer up to the door, unlocking it then going inside. Ashley dragged Andy to his bedroom, shutting the door so his dogs couldn't run in. He forced Andy to sit on the bed before looking around the room for a few things. Andy shifted uncomfortably, worried about what the bassist was looking for. Ashley picked up a few things, going back to Andy.

Andy's stomach dropped when he saw what Ashley had. The older man had a pair of handcuffs, a paddle, and a thick leather strap. "No….." he whimpered out. Ashley dropped the paddle and strap on the bed, grabbing Andy's wrists. Andy struggled, trying to get away from him. "No!" Ashley managed to get his wrists cuffed together. "Andrew Dennis Biersack, I and the others will _not_ stand for you starving yourself like you're Anorexic! I'm going to take care of this problem before it gets any worse!" Ashley growled, sitting down in the chair next to his bed, pulling Andy over his lap as he did. Andy squirmed violently, trying to get away. Ashley tugged Andy's pants off, starting to swat his ass very hard before he had a chance to react. Andy cried out in pain and shock, squirming even more. Ashley moved him so his hands were on the floor, wrapping his arm around Andy's waist. "No! Ashley! Stop it! I'm sorry!"

"And you'll be even sorrier once I'm done!" Andy was kicking his legs now since he couldn't squirm, his cries of pain getting louder. Ashley didn't ease up, just swatting harder. "OOOOOOWWWWWWW! Please stop! PLEASE!" Ashley ignored him, starting to swat his thighs. Andy gasped, shutting his eyes tightly. After about three minutes, Andy was on the brink of tears. Ashley noticed and stopped, standing Andy up. Andy started calming down, thinking it was over. Ashley got his pants off from around his ankles, dragging him over the bed and hooking the cuffs to the headboard. Andy's eye widened. "No more! Please!" Ashley sat down, getting Andy's abdomen over his lap again. He picked up the paddle, gliding his fingers over the dark wood. Andy looked at it with terrified eyes before it came down across his already sore ass. "FUCK!" he cried, his voice cracking with pain.

Ashley brought it down again, wincing at the shrill cry of pain that came from Andy's mouth. He kept bringing it down with a lot of strength, hitting a different place every time. Andy had to grip the bars in the headboard as he burst into tears, crying hard. It tugged at Ashley's heart to hear Andy crying like that, but he knew this had to be done. After about two minutes, Andy gave up trying to fight, giving in to his punishment. Ashley put the paddle down, wrapping his arm around Andy's waist. "Alright Andy, I'm going to finish this. I want you to behave for this, because if you don't, you'll only make this worse for yourself." he said. Andy only nodded, still crying a bit too hard to speak. Ashley tugged Andy's boxers off, picking up the leather strap. Andy gripped the sheets so tight that his knuckles turned white. Ashley adjusted the singer before bringing the strap down as hard as he could. Andy shrieked in pain, his body jerking.

Ashley winced at the pitch of Andy's shriek. He brought it down four more times before speaking. "Andrew -_CRACK!_- Dennis -_CRACK!_- Biersack, -_CRACK!_- I don't know -_CRACK!_- why you would -_CRACK!_- _ever_ think it was -_CRACK!_- okay to starve yourself! -_CRACK!_- That is one of -_CRACK!_- the _stupidest_ things -_CRACK!_- you've ever done! -_CRACK!_- I don't _ever_ want -_CRACK!_- you to do something _CRACK!_- that stupid again! -_CRACK!_- Do you understand -_CRACK!_- me Young Man? -_CRACK!_-" Ashley growled out. "Y-Yes s-si-ir!" Andy wailed. "Good!" the bassist said as he brought it down one last time. Andy screamed in pain as the leather met his dark red ass before going limp, his body being violently racked with sobs. Ashley got Andy's shoes and boxers off, then unlatched the cuffs from the headboard. He stood the singer up, guiding him to the empty corner of the room. "Stay right here." he commanded.

Andy only nodded, still sobbing. Ashley let the room, going to the livingroom. He took his cellphone out as Killer and Tokyo jumped up onto the couch with him, cuddling into his lap. He petted them both as he called Juliet. "_Hey, it's Juliet! Sorry I didn't answer, I'm probably busy with a shoot or recording! Leave me a message and I'll get back to you, bye!_" Ashley sighed as he heard the beep of her voicemail. "Hey Juliet, it's Ashley. I just wanted to let you know how Andy's doing. Apparently he's been starving himself for a week or so, I'm not sure how long yet. He passed out in the middle of our set because of it. I brought him back to my place and dealt with him, so don't worry about that. I'm about to go talk to him to get answers, and I'll tell you what those are later. Oh, I'm also gonna make sure he eats as soon as he gets home. Bye!" he said before hanging up. Ashley put his phone on the table, giving his dogs kisses before getting up.

When he walked back into his bedroom, Andy was still crying in the corner. Ashley went over and pulled him out, taking the cuffs off. Andy looked at him, his face a complete mess. "C'mere, Andy." he said gently, leading the half naked man to the bed. Ashley sat down, making Andy sit beside him. This brought fresh tears to Andy's eyes, along with a loud whimper. Ashley hugged him, rubbing his back and shushing him. "Andy, I want you to tell me why you've been starving yourself. And don't even think about lying to me." Ashley said. Andy wiped his eyes, looking down at the floor. Ashley made Andy look at him, a soft look in his eyes. "Come on, Andy." he said. "I-I thought my w-weight was -sniff- affecting my stunts, which is why -sniff- I kept getting h-hurt." the singer said quietly. "Andy, your weight has nothing to do with it. Anyone could get hurt by doing the stunts you do, even if they were trained for it." Ashley said.

Andy looked away, sniffling. "You wouldn't get hurt if you'd just be more careful, Andy. Now, come on, let's get you home and get some food in you." he said. Andy didn't argue as he stood up, putting his boxers back on with a wince. Ashley put the cuffs, paddle, and strap away, quickly turning around when he heard Andy yelp from putting his pants back on. "Come on, you can put your shoes on in the car." Andy nodded, following Ashley. The bassist grabbed his phone off the table as they left, making sure he grabbed his keys as well. He got Andy into the passenger seat, taking the wheel himself. Once they got to Andy's house, the two men slowly got inside. "Andy, go sit on the couch. I'll get you something to eat." Ashley told him. Andy did so without a word, sniffling a bit. Ashley got the plate of food from the fridge, heating it up and taking it to Andy, who managed to eat everything on it.

"Now Andy, I expect you to eat normally from now on. If you don't, we'll have to repeat this. Do you understand me?" Ashley said gently. Andy nodded. "Yes sir." he said. Ashley smiled, pulling Andy into a comforting hug. Andy hugged him tightly, burying his face into the older man's neck. Ashley rubbed circles on his back, which caused Andy to fall asleep after a few minutes. Ashley smiled, carrying Andy to bed. He stripped the singer down to his boxers before covering him up and walking back home. _A few hours later….._ Juliet crept upstairs, stripping down to her bra and panties before crawling onto the bed. "Andy~" she said as she kissed his neck. "Not right now baby…..I really don't feel like it." Andy said quietly, clutching a stuffed giraffe to his chest. Juliet pouted, getting under the covers and cuddling up to him. Andy rolled over, pulling her close before falling asleep.

**/+Story End+\**


End file.
